Dragon Nation
by BlackNadder
Summary: What if Natsu and the other dragon slayers found out that they were going to be used as weapons. And what if they were saved by someone that they never suspected he would ever save them? Read here to found out how this will go. This story begins at the end of the Tenrou arc. Natsu X Erza This story has OC's in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey** **there people. I'm doing a different story. I hope you will all like it.** **Also note; some** **spoilers ahead.**

 **Also Rated M for maturaty**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The only thing that I own from this story are the OC's.**

* * *

Summary: Natsu has been training in secret from everyone else. He was training to get his magic more powerful in time for the S-rank exam of fairy tail.

Chapter 1: It all started…

There was Natsu sitting lonely in a quiet bar. Well it was no miracle that it was quiet, because it was almost midnight and the bar was at the edge of Magnolia and the forest nearby it. As Natsu was looking at his almost empty glass of scotch he sighed. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He smiled when he saw the friendly barkeeper. She had long dark blond curly hair, a friendly smile and brown eyes. She was average in height. Natsu had met her when he was strolling around the forest after his training. The barkeeper named Leyra, who was like a sister who always had good advice and was there if he needed someone to talk to.

"What's the matter Natsu? It's like there is something bothering you." She asked in a sisterly way.

Natsu replied "It's all the rumors that everyone keeps telling me and the other dragon slayers about; our parents or other dragons….. I have a feeling that they want to keep us under control or so…." Leyra sat down next to him "That they keep something important from us or that they plan to use us as a living weapon. And the worst part is that I can't tell anyone what I think about it because if I do they think I'm breaking character…"

"I understand, but why not tell the other slayers during the event that will happen next week? That S-rank exam? That way you can tell them and no one will suspect anything wrong because you give advice to your own kin or say that you asked about tips." She replied in a calm voice.

Natsu nodded and replied "That may actually work." He got up and hugged her "Thanks sis. You're always there for me."

"No problem bro. You'll do the same for me."

Natsu nodded and was about to walk to the door when he spoke out "You know that I have a bad feeling... Like something huge will happen." And after that he walked outside.

 **== Timeskip to the moment Acnologia arrives on Tenro Island==**

Natsu yelled "O fuck this shit."

He looked at the other slayers when Acnologia landed next to the group.

Acnologia looked at them and used his roar attack on the group, knocking them all away. Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy flew in the sea near a small island quite a bit away from Tenro Island. When they all wanted to swim back they saw a huge blinding light. When they looked back at the place where the Island once was, they realised it wasn't there anymore. They saw that Acnologia was flying higher till they couldn't see him anymore. Wendy tapped on Natu's shoulder and wondered "Natsu, aren't those ship bearing the mark of the magic council?"

natsu looked and was furious when he realised that it was indeed the mark of the magic council. He looked around and said "We've got to hide. Who knows what they were doing here."

Gajeel grunted and ran towards a bush where they we're going to hide.

not long after they hid, a smaller ship arrived on the island the rune knights who were on the ship started talking "Well this sucks, all the effort that the council putted into those abominations of Fairy Tail has gone to waste."

The other rune knight nodded "We just should've killed those filthy monsters. They are an insult to magic with their freaky slayer we didn't need them for that invasion we're plotting to take over this continent I would've asked to kill them in their sleep."

Natsu wanted to attack them where they stood but gajeel put his hand on Natsu's shoulder and shook his head and whispered "We'll go and fight another day."

Natsu nodded and walked to the other side of island. When they got there he saw a man, sitting on a log, waiting for something. The man had long silver spiky hair. Dark grey eye's and was wearing a black cape, like Gildarts wears, a dragon tooth necklace, black pants and had silver tattoos on his right arm. When Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy went closer, the wind turned to them. They couldn't smell the man because the wind took his scent with it. But when the small group of dragon slayers smelled the man they knew who it was, only didn't they understand is how he turned into a human. Natsu ran towards the man and wanted to throw a punch at the man. The man grabbed the fist without looking and said "Lazy move Dragneel."

"HOW ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN!" yelled Natsu "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A DRAGON ACNOLOGIA!"

Natsu then tried to kick Acnologia's right hip, Acnologia blocked it with his other hand.

Acnologia then turned around and pushed Natsu on the ground with one push. He then looked Natsu dead in the eye and said in an emotionless tone "Listen Dragneel. I just saved you're sorry ass life. Do you have ANY IDEA what they were going to do with our kins legacy?"

Acnologia's face turned into that of pain "They were going to use you like they used me to kill my foster mother and all of the dragons so that they can make new one's that listen to them."

Acnologia let Natsu go and sat back on the log.

Wendy walked towards Acnologia and asked "What did happen?"

Acnologia sighed "Well, I was once one of the first dragon slayers that walked on this realm. It all happened when my foster mother Midnight said to me that I had to walk among humans. I did as she said and went to the nearest town and helped a woman who was being attacked by some people. A Gem soldier, you call them rune knights now, saw this and recruited me into their force. Many years past and many battles happened when I was being manipulated to believe that all the dragons were going to destroy the world and weren't going to spare a single human being. I confronted Midnight about it and she kept denying it, then suddenly and I don't know how, my body began to move on my own. My body began to attack my mother, hell it even began to attack her unhatched eggs…."

He turned silent as a black tear fell down his face "I was going to become uncle in less than 5 days….. After I killed her I started to attack some other dragons in their slumber. It was horrible you know? I couldn't do anything to stop it. Until I was fully covered in dragonblood…. It was then that I was beginning to transform into the dragon that I'm today, thanks to the curse I had on me now I was been able to control myself. But not without a price, the council had labeled me a monster that attacked innocent people and that I started a war. The dragons labeled me as a corrupt being. Although they believe me they can't stand the look at me because of what I am…. I can still hear all those dragons roar in pain. I can still feel all the crushed eggs under my feet…. I have a lot of deaths on my shoulders…. And I will have to live with it for the rest of my life….. "

Natsu was now sitting straight up and looked at Gajeel and asked "What do we do now? We can't go back now with what we know."

Gajeel grunted "The best we can do Salamander is going somewhere train and perhaps prevent all of this going to happen again."

Acnologia looked at them and said "I can bring you to a place where I can train you in whatever you want and if you want that I go to war with you against those power hungry people. I will help you no matter what."

Acnologia kneeled down in front of Natsu and said "I swear on my magic and cursed life that I'll protect you Natsu. Because you're the one that will be the next dragonking and will free all the remaining dragons and free this world of the danger that lies ahead."

Natsu nodded and replied "I Natsu Dragneel, prince of the fire dragons, accept the help of Acnologia the dragon of the apocalypse. To be a mentor to me and the rest of our kin."

That marker the start of the Dragon's king revenge against the council and the road to protect the continent.

* * *

 **How did you like this chapter of this new story people? Please leave a comment or pm for suggestions.**

 **BlackNadder out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M for mature**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The only thing that I own from this story are the OC's.**

 **Chapter 2: The beginning of something new**

* * *

It was almost midnight when Natsu and the gang were sitting on Acnologia's back, why in the middle of the night some of you might ask, well the reason is that Acnologia can't transform from dragon to human and back to dragon within 12 hours of waiting. It was a major hold back if he was ever attacked when he was in his human form.

As they were sitting on Acnologia's back, Natsu asked; "How does it come that we aren't sick when riding dragons?"

Acnologia looked at them with one eye as he sighed before replying "You all got exceeds right?" They all nodded "Well, this is the same, but instead of a partner see it as riding on your parents back. It's safe, comfortable and you can feel the connection between the two of you. This is basically the same."

Wendy asked "So that means that if we were to ride other dragons the same thing happens?"

Ethnology nodded and flew faster. Wendy was starting to fall asleep at the sound of his beating wings. As Wendy was sleeping, Natsu looked at the sky and asked "Do the rest of the dragons know what is going to happen?"  
"No. Not yet, that's why I am trying to get the dragon dance to happen", Acnologia replied.  
"What's the dragon dance", Gajeel asked.  
Acnologia shook his head; "It's like a meeting of dragons, but it's more ceremonial. And mostly it only gets summoned when a dragon prince or princess is born, a dragon king from a specific type died, when war is coming, when something is discovered that all the dragons should know or when a prophecy is going to happen."  
"So you're summoning them because 2 reasons? Because of a war and what is going to happen?" Natsu asked.

"Not only that kid. If what I think is true, then we are in deep shit… And also saved….." Acnologia replied in a tone that said that something was wrong, "If I'm right then we are facing another great war….. But a law was put in motion because according to the dragon prophecy. It foretells about a next great war, but this time not only humans and dragons against each other. But also that the gods will help both sides, but the gods can't help with any side. They are bound to act indirectly, with the exceptions of godslayers. The slayers can choose whatever side they want and fight for them, but the gods can't help in the war directly unless they are summoned… and well….. let's say a battle between two major gods can create canyon's and can break mountains without much effort. But that's beside the point, according to the prophecy during the time of need in the world, there will rise a dragon king that is no dragon, not one in blood and bones from birth, but he will be crowned when Fiore is going to start another war. And the king has been known for quite some time now. But I can't say much more for now. Go to rest now. We will be where we need to be at sunset."

Before Natsu or Gajeel could say a thing they felt their eyes closing. Acnologia sighed and flew faster and flew into the clouds, trying to find a portal that would bring him to dragon's peek.

The portal was not easy to find. Because the portal only appeared from midnight till 12.15 am. What ever happened, he had to fly fast because when they had to wait till the next day, but that was not an option thought Acnologia. Because every day that they waited was a day that the dragons could've prepared for anything, a day less to send to their loved one's and a day less that everybody could be with their loved ones. Acnologia sighed and said "Well, you know what I mean."

Acnologia saw the portal under his opening. As he dove into the portal he noticed that some other dragons were coming as well, but they were a little too far away to be recognized by him. He mumbled to himself "I hope that everything will go smoothly."

As Acnologia flew through the portal he felt the temperature and air change around him. The temperature rose to a nice warm heat, not the heat where you start to sweat, but the nice heat that you have from lying in the sun on a nice spring day. Acnologia saw an open field near an old looking forest. In the middle of the open field stood a ruin of a castle. **((A/N imagine the shrine of Storms of Demon souls))**

Acnologie landed in front of the castle before he put the three beloved slayers near a wall in the shadows. Right after he put them down, he heard a booming voice from behind "What's the purpose of this Acnologia?"

Acnologia sighed and turned his head to the voice, when he saw the speaker of the voice he saw a sapphire blue dragon with three large scars on his head **((A/N he looks a lot like sapphire from Eragon, but the male version)).** This Dragon was the king of the Water dragons, Whirlpool. Whirlpool was also one of the elder dragons that still roamed the living realm. Everyone knew that Whirlpool didn't like Acnoligia very much after the massacre he did. Whirlpool walked closer and looked Acnolgia dead in the eye, "Why did you summon every dragon and brought three slayers here?" Barked Whrilpool at him.

Acnologia looked pissed off and replied coldly "I've brought them here because one of them is the son Igneel and the same kid has the chance to be the one we're been waiting for. Look at him." Acnolgia pointed a claw to Natsu.

Whirlpool looked at Natsu and replied "Why do you think he's the chosen one? Okay, he looks a lot like him. But"

Acnolgia interrupted him "He absorbed a lacrima and the Etherion of the magic council of Fiore plus killed Lullaby, with the only help from 2 other images, and destroyed a mountain in the progress with it."

Whirlpool looked at Acnologia and replied with a little tone of hope in his voice "We will see what the Council says and if he passes the test and survives."

* * *

 **What is this test what Whirlpool talked about? What do they mean by the** **Chosen one?**  
 **Find out next time in Dragon Nation.**

 **I hope you'll like this story so far. Don't forget to leave a comment and follow this story in the following chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reading my story and you're** **interest** **in** **how this will turn out :)**

 **Your reviews help me a lot to continue with this, so thank you for it. Hope you'll enjoy this.**

 **Rated M for mature**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail,** **Hiro Mashima** **does.**

 **The only thing I own from this story are the** **OC'** **s. Also R &R please. Thank you**

 **Chapter 3: The council**

Not long after that Acnologia had spoken with Whirlpool, our beloved three dragon slayers awakened. As they were finished with yawing Gajeel noticed that there were not only in ruin of a castle, but they were surrounded by dragons. Gajeel nudged Natsu's shoulder while pulling Wendy behind him, Gajeel wouldn't admit it, but he saw her as a little sister, before he started to growl protectively.

Natsu stood up and looked seriously at the dragons before he could ask anything he heard a voice from above them

"Easy Natsu. Everyone is just curious about you. That's all."

Natsu looked up and saw an old man sitting on the edge of a ruined wall, he couldn't see who it was very good, but the man smelled strange, almost like he already met him. The man jumped from the wall and landed next to him, before ruffling Natsu's hair and looking him in the eye, so that he could look him very closely.

The man seemed like he was two feet ((A/N 2 feet = 60,96 cm)) taller than the rose haired man. The man had fire red hair which was styled backwards ((A/N Like a mobster)), he also had piercing green eyes. The armor that the man wore looked like fire red copper, with flaming patterns all over it, and a black leather light armor under the heavy armor.

"I'm glad you're alright Natsu. I'm glad you're here."

He told Natsu before turning to the dragons

"My dear dragons, the council awaits you with the dragonslayers for what Acnologia has to say."

He turned around and started to walk towards to what seemed the centre of the ruins, where a half destroyed castle hall stood. Acnologia looked at our favorite dragon slayers and motioned that they should go with the man. Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy stood up and proceeded after the man.

 **==Line break==**

When everyone was in the hall they noticed that there were half human half dragon ((A/N Dragonics)) sitting in front of a throne, which was empty and half destroyed by rubble, facing their way.

As they got near the men they noticed that every dragon transformed into a humans and kneeled for the humanoids. The slayers didn't know why they would do that but the man that lead them there said in a serious tone

"The dragon council will now hear the corrupt slayer Acnologia about why we were summoned here. Acnologia step forward."

Acnologia sighted and walked forwards until he was in front of Natsu.

Acnologia sighted before speaking while bowing "Greetings council, may the dragon's from above and below smile brightly upon you."

"And may they have pity upon your actions Acnologia" said the dragonic in the middle "why did you summoned us?"

"I've summoned everyone, because I think the time is upon us that the prophecy is going to happen in the future."

Behind him came mutters from the dragons

"The magic council of Fiore wants to use the slayers and the captured dragons as weapons to conquer all of the magic continent and maybe the world. I've been searching for a couple of the lost dragons and found out that one of them was recently slaughtered by a weapon they just produced."

The dragons began to shout in panic. It didn't last long until almost the entire hall was in chaos.

"CALM DOWN!" The same dragon who spoke before, yelled.

Everyone calmed down.

"What's the meaning of this Acnologia? You know that the only things that can kill us are slayers and dr…"

"Dragon bones. I know lord Blaze. But did you know that almost all of the dragon graveyards are compromised by the council? They were stealing all the bones of our sacred graveyards, which they promised not to trespass, hell they build the castle of the rulers of Fiore above the most sacred one, the one of the dragons who died protecting the eggs during the last war. "

Blaze froze and looked shocked "And should I mention that there are dragons enslaved to test their weapons?"

"WHAT!" Blaze yelled together with the rest of the council Blaze looked at his right and whispered something to a female dragonic who nodded.

"So why did you bring those slayers to us Acnologia? You know that this is very strange now."

Acnologia nodded and replied "Dear council, let me introduce you to the Destroyer of Lullaby the demon, the one who survived the magic missile attack from the magic council and one of the three survivors from a full blast of my roar."

He stepped aside and shoved Natsu forward "The one who's been trained by an elemental dragon king. I present to you Natsu Dragneel, elemental prince of Fire dragons."

The woman stood up and asked to Acnologia

"Why did you bring us him Acnologia. I don't think it is so that you can boast about one of the slayers power, this is not like you."

"You're right lady Malestorm. I believe that he might be the Chosen one. Before I attacked the island he was on I noticed that he ate a Fire god slayers flames and is still alive."

Everyone was stunned even Gajeel and Wendy. Because they knew that eating an element that was not yours or stronger than yours could do some real damage on your body or even kill you.

"Show them Natsu." Said Acnologia.

Natsu nodded and yelled "ROAR OF THE DRAGON KING!"

From Natsu's mouth came a twister of red and black flames which flew to the roof, which exploded into a million pieces.

Natsu turned white and scratched the back of his head while replying "Sorry for the roof"

"No worries Natsu, it was almost collapsing anyway." Replied Blaze

"I think the final test will be needed." He got up and said "Let's get you down in the dungeon Natsu. There you'll face your own unique test. Are you ready?"

Natsu nodded and said with a huge grin "I'm all fired up."

 **Hey guy's thanks for following my story so far. I know that I've left a plothole or two in this chapter but I have my reasons for it.**

 **As for the Dragonics you can see them as if you want the playable race of D &D or as a human with scaly featers and small horns coming from their hair.**

 **As for the new magic of Natsu, I've mine own theory about it. You see when Natsu ate the lightning from Laxus he gained the fire lightning mode. Well this case is in my eye's a bit different. Why did I make it a dragon king roar instead of a dragon god roar is because Natsu is trained to be a dragon slayer not a god slayer. Therefore his body is not really adjusted to god slayer magic.**

 **So why didn't he died some of you might ask. Well you'll see that in a later chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated M for mature**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The only thing that I own from this story are the OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The trial Part 1**

"I'm all fired up", said Natsu to Lord Blaze, who was smiling at him.

"I can understand that, Natsu, but why don't you spend some time with your friends before you take the trial? It may be the last time you'll see them. This trial has killed people and dragons alike, until now", replied Lord Blaze

Natsu nodded and turned to his friends, only to be met with a small blue haired force that hugged him hard. When Natsu realized what was happening he heard Wendy sobbing against his stomach. "D-d-d-d-don't go Natsu...", Wendy sobbed, "I'm afraid that I'll loose you to. With everyone go now I don't want to loose you to."

"look at me" said Natsu calmly "Wendy look at me."

Wendy looked at Natsu "I'm not planning to die or to let you alone with Piercingface here." Gajeel glared a bit "You know I have to do this and that no matter what, I won't die not before we have avenged our friends and family."

"What do you mean Natsu?" Asked Lord Blaze.

"Well sir, I mean that no matter what everyone thinks, not everyone would agree to the council's plan. That's not possible, you always have people who are not fully behind you or don't agree with you", Natsu replied.

Lord Blaze looked at Natsu "You have a point, but you know that's not always true. There are always groups that have full support followers."

Natsu nodded and ruffled trough Wendy's hair "So do you believe me little sister?" Wendy smiled and nodded hard. Natsu looked at Gajeel and gave him a 'If something happens to me, help her' look. Natsu had a feeling that a feeling that this trail was not going to be easy and he may lose his life or maybe an eye.

Gajeel nodded and said "Just be careful Salamander. I ain't planning to morn for another friend and surely for a fellow kin. Like Acnologia said 'Dark times are coming for us and our fellow kin.' "

Natsu smiled and asked to Lord Blaze "Is there something that I need to do before the trial?"

Blaze smiled and replied "Except for equipment, nothing really. You will find anything you need inside the trial. The trial is in a figure to speak a dungeon full of monsters, traps and a 'boss'" Blaze air quoted the last word "After you defeat this boss... you'll see what happen."

Natsu looked at Blaze curious "Okay Lord Blaze. I'm getting ready for the dungeon." Natsu walked together with Lord Blaze to the armory.

 **== Little timeskip ==**

Natsu came back to the place where he left everyone, to see them chatting with each other while. When they saw Natsu they looked at him and asked at Wendy and Gajeel "What do you think of this? It was like this armor called for me" **((A/N Imagen the armor of the Black Luster Soldier from yu-gi-oh but instead of long red hair, yes that's hair, long dark pink hair))**

Wendy looked amazed at Natsu and said "Natsu-nii you look like a knight from the fairy tales." Natsu smiled and went trough Wendy's hair with his right hand. Wendy pouted and tried to look angry at Natsu which caused Gajeel to laugh very loud.

Natsu's smile turned into a stoic face, he looked at the dragonic council and said "Take me to the entrance of this dungeon. I'm ready." The council nodded and walked with Natsu to the far side of the throne room. Lord Blaze placed a hand on the wall and began to chant in a strange ancient sounding language.

Natsu felt a hand on his left shoulder and saw the strange man next to him "I know you probably won't recognize me Natsu." He looked Natsu in the eye "But I'm one of the few remaining first dragon slayers. I'm David Firefang. The first fire dragon slayer." Natsu looked confused but before he could ask about Igneel said David " No I'm not trained by Igneel, I'm trained by his father the very first fire dragon king, Ignis. **((A/N Ignis is latin for Fire. Ignis is a dark red fire dragon with all the colors that fire could have on his body. But red is the most dominant color on his body))** He was the second dragon to teach a human dragon slayer magic." Natsu stood there in shock, al this time he thought he was the only fire dragon slayer. But here before him was the second of all slayers. "I know you want to ask me where Igneel is, but I can't answer that for your and his protection. But if you complete this task, he will appear. Now go Natsu, the council is ready with the chant."

Natsu looked at the council waiting for him near a dark blue portal, which was pulsating like it was inviting Natsu to go in. Natsu sighted and walked to the portal but before he stepping in the portal he turned around and said to everyone "Well, see you later guys. Wish me luck." And with that he stepped in the portal.

 **==Line break==**

When Natsu went trough the portal he noticed he was in a dense forest, he noticed there were skeletons with all kinds of weapons and were torn apart by, what looked like, wolves but no normal wolves. Natsu looked around and saw a sword and shield that matched his armor. Natsu walked to him and murmured "Sorry dude, but I'll need it more then you will." He took the sword and shield just in time out of the skeleton's grasp to hear a loud howl and growl. Natsu turned around and saw three wolves, the size of Wendy. Natsu bended trough his knees a bit and watched carefully as the smallest of the three walked to him. Natsu glared a bit while he got in a fighting stance. He didn't know how he knew what to do but it felt like the armor was telling him what to do.

As the first wolf jumped at him, Natsu slammed into the wolf with his shield. Causing the wolf to yelp. Before he knew what happened he heard a twig snap behind him and he turned just in time to slash at the second wolf who was trying to attack him by surprise. The wolf whimpered and was bleeding hard. Natsu smiled sadly, but didn't got the chance to walk to the wolf. The first wolf attacked him from the left side. Natsu's sword and shield fell from his hand. Natsu tried his best to get the wolf off him and suddenly yelled "Dragon king's furies fist!" His right hand started to burn black with red fire, as he slammed it into the wolf who was attacking him. When his fist hitted the wolf, started the wolf's fur to burn very hard. Like the fire was burning hotter then the wolf ever felt in its life.

Natsu jumped up and took his sword and decapitated the wolf while saying "I'm sorry wolf, but you didn't leave me with a choice." He turned to the wolf who was bleeding out and sat on his knees "Hush, little wolf. I'll make this quick for you. Just close your eye's and it will be all over soon." The wolf closed it. Natsu inhaled and swung his sword trough the neck of the wolf, killing it instantly. Natsu got up and saw that the wolf he set in fire was burning to crisps. The last wolf, a midnight black one with blood red eye's, who looked like their boss walked to them and sat down next to him. Natsu looked at the wolf and saw the sadness in the eye's of the wolf. Natsu didn't know why but he began to pet the wolf. As the wolf the wolf began to whimper. Natsu placed his sword next to him and asked "Why did you attacked me wolf?" The wolf looked sad as it's stomache began to growl. Natsu petted the wolf as he took a few bacon strips from a small backpack he had with him and gave it to the the wolf. The wolf ate it up and licked Natsu's helmet. Natsu smiled and got up. The wolf looked at him and watched Natsu leave the place.

As Natsu walked out of the forest and saw a castle in the distance **((A/N imagen a ruin of a medieval castle.))** Natsu became wary about what looked like a green monster thing. Natsu looked around and saw that he couldn't find his sword and shield. Natsu face palmed himself as he remembered that he left it at the black wolf. As he sighted he heard something behind him. As he turned around to kick behind him he saw the black wolf strolling to him with the sword and shield being pulled by its mouth. Natsu looked confused and asked to the wolf "Did you come all the way here just to give me my stuff back, even after I just killed those wolfs?" The wolf nodded with sad eyes.

Natsu sighted and petted the wolf, before he took the arms and dashed at the green monster. The green monster was a goblin like creature but much much lager. The monster noticed that someone was coming towards it and tried to attack it with a dead tree. Natsu dodged under the tree and slashed at his legs, cutting one clean off. The creature roared in pain and fell down to due its massive height and weight. Natsu grunted as he got up and beheaded the monster, the monster's head flew a few meters away, with his tongue out of the mouth. Natsu looked at the monster while saying out loud "I've to do this, to save my family." Natsu heard something beside from behind and the moment he jumped to his right he saw that multiple arrows landed on the same spot he stood not four seconds ago.

Natsu turned around and saw six living statues who were aiming at him. Before he could react he saw that the statues were firing at him. Natsu kneeled and placed his shield before him to protect him from the arrows. As the arrows landed on the shield he thought of something, maybe he could use his magic on this weapons. Natsu got up when the arrows stopped and yelled before throwing his shield "Dragon King's Blazing shield". The shield became enveloped with flames and went like a hot knife through butter, trough four statues. The two remaining statues looked at Natsu and threw their bows away before taking a stone sword and dashed forward towards our favorite hero.

Natsu ducked under the first sword and kicked it's legs, as he turned around he slammed the hilt of his sword into the other statue's chest. The statue fell down but didn't break, the other statue got up and punched Natsu in the stomach. Natsu stumbled back and looked at the two statues. The one who punched Natsu tore a arm from himself and started to crumble while the other statue began to absorb it. Natsu took one step back when he noticed that the statue began to grow in size. The statue grew to twice the size of Natsu and had two extra arms. But these arms didn't had normal hands but claws on them. Natsu groaned "Seriously, whats' next? Golems? Basilisks?"

Before Natsu could say something else, noticed Natsu that the statue was lifting a huge boulder above its head, ready to throw it at Natsu. Natsu did then what he was best in, he dashed at the enemy while yelling "Fire dragon's Claw" The attack landed on one of its leg and the statue fell over and the boulder fell on the face of it. Natsu panted and said to no one "Man, that was luck."

With a creepy creaking sound went the gate open and it was like a cold and ancient voice said "Come in young one."

Natsu stood shocked and thought "Well shit….." Natsu took his shield back before walking to the door. As Natsu walked towards the door he noticed that on the top of the ruins, stood a hooded figure with glowing yellow eye's watching Natsu. But before Natsu could say something, turned the figure around and walked away. Before he could response he noticed that the doors were slowly closing, seeing this began Natsu to dash to the door.

When Natsu dashed trough the almost closed door he noticed that the he wasn't under blood or dust from his previous battles. 'That's odd' thought Natsu.

While Natsu's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room he was standing in he smelled something like chicken combined with snake. Natsu paled a bit and whispered "Me and my big mouth" he tried to be as stealthy as possible. As before him stood a huge golem on the left side of the entrance and opposite of it was a basilisk, both of them were sleeping.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Finally the trial has begun, will natsu pass this trail. What's the secret about the armor?**

 **You will see it next time in Dragon Nation**


End file.
